parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brittany)
"A Moon Star is Born" is the first episode of the first season of Sailor Brittany planned to be made by Chris1703. It will appear on YouTube in the near future Plot: Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Luna - Maid Marien (Robin Hood) * Molly Baker - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Melvin Butler - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Haruna - Olivia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Susan Baker - Andie (The Nut Job) * Morga - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jedite - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Quotes: * Narrator: A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, ruled by Miss Miller. Everything was peaceful, until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl. * (Queen Beryl Laughing Sinisterly): First the moon shall be mine, then the universe. * Narrator: To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although here world was destroyed, Miss Miller's last hope was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and the Cresent Moon Wand. * Miss Miller: Only this crystal and wand and combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. But most of all, you protect our dear Princess Brittany. Understand? * Maid Marian and Robin Hood: Yes. * Narrator: Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to 'em all. The queen's fox advisers, Maid Marian and Robin Hood, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so, our story begins. * Brittany Miller:You Don't Get It Jeanette If My Mom Finds Out I Flunked That Test She’ll Ground Me And Cut My Allowance And I Won't Get To Play The New Sailor V Game * Alvin Seville: Hey, watch it, Meatball head. * Brittany Miller: Oh, sorry. * Vinny: 30?! You said you studied! Know what you need to do? * Brittany Miller: No * Vinny: Go back to the library to study for another algebra test. * Brittany Miller: I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice. And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and the means you. * Uncle Harry: What? The energy! Someone will pay dearly for this. Gallery: Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Maid Marian.gif|Maid Marian as Luna Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Molly Baker Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Simon Seville as Melvin Butler Alvin Seville Angry.jpg|Alvin Seville as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Vinny (TV Series).jpg|Vinny as Ikuko Tsukino Andie got a whistle.png|Andie as Susan Baker Queen Beryl-0.jpg|Queen Beryl as Herself Uncle Harry.png|Uncle Harry as Jedite Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Chris1703